


[隐双子] Der Ring Des Fortuna

by BalambGarden



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, nero was made from power(literally)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalambGarden/pseuds/BalambGarden
Summary: Vergil当年的Fortuna之行，听了一场歌剧，弄出一个孩子Warning：没有！女oc感情关系，没有！mpreg，事实上没有！任何preg。那你问孩子哪来的？因为抛瓦是万能的呀（不过有双子暗示，孩子在技术上算双子的崽）。另外文中能气死瓦格纳的维式解读只代表我对维式思考回路的推演，不代表我对瓦格纳的解读www





	[隐双子] Der Ring Des Fortuna

Vergil没想到会在歌剧院里看到Sparda。

准确来说，是Sparda的偶像。

石造的救世主敛目低眉，充满了人类对神明慈悲的想象。不过Vergil也无从指摘这想象是否过头，造像是否谬误——

毕竟他也没见过（就这种形态来说）。

不过有一件事他倒可以确定：Sparda并不会庇佑他们。

这并非讥讽，只是事实而已。倘若Sparda爱着人类，那对恶魔的杀戮无动于衷的他必然已经丧失了庇护的力量；倘若他不曾爱过，那寄希望于他的庇护就更是滑稽。

这也并不是什么困难的推论，只是失去父亲的半魔比信徒们更愿意认清事实而已。

舞台上的演员在他们的神明眼底扮演着异教的神祇，信徒们似乎对此并无异议。毕竟经过太久的传唱，神也成了单纯的故事，无数遍重演离合只为引动观众的悲欢——如同Sparda对于外界的意义一样。

Vergil如幽灵般穿过聆音的人群，向感应到的方位走去，入耳的却是似曾相识的旋律。

弗利卡要随着暴风雨来了。

他微微一怔，试图找寻这不合时宜的回忆来源于何处。

而众神之王已经在和婚姻之神争辩了。

爱当高于婚姻的盟誓，爱亦高于世间的伦理。

台上沃坦的雄辩还在继续，可那已经没有意义了。

曾经听过的故事，那早应被遗忘的故事意外而鲜明地重新涌进脑海，讲述着写定的后续：诺通剑注定断裂，齐格蒙德注定死去，纵使他可以为齐格琳德拒绝瓦尔哈拉永恒的荣耀，他们也无法拥有相守的结局。一人留于尘世，一人坠入地狱。从小分离的双生子，最后也无法在一起。

_“这是一个坏故事，”Dante说，“明天我不要去听了。”_

_“可这是个已经被写就的故事，你不听它的结局也不会改变。”他反驳道。_

_于是Dante抽抽噎噎地把头埋进枕头里，不理他了。_

这并不是一个坏故事，长大了的半魔再度对着空气无声地辩驳，起码它比童话揭示了更多正确的道理。

齐格蒙德之罪不是怀有爱情，不是有悖伦理，不是破坏婚誓；他唯一的罪只是弱小而已。

因为弱小，他的生死就只能仰仗于强者的慈悲。

爱之高贵只是漂亮的借口，在弗利卡拿捏住沃坦的痛脚时就瞬间变得不值一提。神王与神后争论的核心从不是齐格蒙德的有罪与否，只是两名强者的博弈看谁能让对方低头。

说到底，弱者的无辜无足轻重，从来都只有强者的意愿才有意义。

沃坦终于在弗利卡的步步紧逼下立下了言誓，Vergil忽然不想停留了。此地的人类或许早已将古老的秘地遗忘，在此寻找密道的开关无异于缘木求鱼。

于是他抽出阎魔刀，隐秘地撕开空间走了进去。

*******************************************************************************

结果Vergil的判断对了一半，旧时的密道确实就在此处，只是显然未被信徒发现打理，大半已坍塌被沙土掩埋难以通行。他驾轻就熟地唤出剑阵开道，循着残存的痕迹行至终点，巨大的石刻法阵出现在眼前。

Vergil小心检测之后，得出的结论既可惜又有趣。

可惜的是，这处封印虽然确实是Sparda的手笔，但与解封Temen-ni-gru毫无关系。而有趣的是，这是一座活的魔界之门。

“活”的意思是，这座魔界门真的只是暂时在封印的作用下休眠而已。它的机能没有任何损毁，一旦有足够强大的魔具来支撑空间的撕裂——譬如阎魔刀，它就随时可能将恶魔带回来。

这几乎是一种讽刺了。

人类信仰Sparda无非是Sparda从恶魔手里庇护了他们。他们为了祈求安全而信仰Sparda，乃至在他曾经的领地里聚居起来。于是坚信信仰会带来安稳的人，就这样一无所知地住在一座随时可能喷发的活火山上。

他们知道正是自己的信仰在把自己陷于死地吗？

Vergil不知道答案，他也不需要知道。

对现在的Vergil而言，解开Temen-ni-gru的封印才是唯一关注的事。大费周章才找到的这处封印其实只是白跑一趟。

他兴致缺缺地抽出阎魔刀，却被四周满溢的魔力提醒又只好放下了——魔力浓度过高而混乱的地方不适宜传送，这也是他得从那恼人的肮脏密道中走过来的原因。

等等。

满溢而出的……魔力？

_“魔力满溢之地……同源之血……曾为一体的力量，也将重新合一。”_

*******************************************************************************

Vergil凝视着手中的吊坠。

Sparda没想到有两个孩子降生，所以原本的钥匙被分成了两个。原本一体的力量，也因此被分开了。

Arkham或许是个满嘴谎言的野心家，但在这一点上，Vergil确信他并没有撒谎。

毕竟他自己的吊坠里，确实只有一半的力量。

贫乏本不是什么难解决的事情。缺失就去掠夺，饥渴就去吞噬，这本就是天经地义之事。

更何况另一半属于Dante。

从小就和他抢东西的Dante。

背弃了自己命运的Dante。

已经有了自己生活的……Dante。

Vergil的手指轻轻捋过吊坠的细链，细小的红色晶体随着他的动作簌簌剥落，落在掌心。

这是Dante的血。

恶魔的血液不能在人间的空气里久存，多半蒸发于空气，少数会凝结为晶石。而此前重逢交战时溅上吊坠的血，Vergil没去管它，它就真的顽固地留了下来。

固执又缠人。

所以总得做个彻底的了断。

Vergil想，Dante愿意做个软弱的人类就让他去吧。借助古老的秘法，他可以拿回传承自父亲的全部力量。虽然拿回项链也是同样的效果，但总能省些与人类纠缠的麻烦。

阎魔刀划破手掌，血流了出来。掌心的红色晶石瞬间便溶进血流，仿佛一开始就不分彼此。

同源的血流进他照着古文书草草绘成的法阵，空间中的魔力浓度骤然上升到了半魔也觉得窒息的地步。

仪式开始了。

*******************************************************************************

Vergil愤怒地瞪着眼前的东西。

伸手戳了戳，没动静。

再用力戳戳，哦，哭了。

但是哭声并没有惹来半分怜爱，反而激起了始作俑者更大的愤怒：谁能告诉他，眼前这个怎么看都是人类婴儿的东西到底是怎么回事！

Vergil当然知道所谓的秘法都是有风险的，记载残缺不全的更是。但他有足够的力量与经验来应付可能的后遗症。

可是怎么会是一个婴儿？

将力量合而为一的仪式为什么没给他带来任何力量，而是出现了一个婴儿？

*******************************************************************************

_“你的妹妹去了哪里？你为什么放任她拒绝履行对家族的义务？”掩藏在兜帽下的苍老声音发问。_

_“你们倒还知道她是我妹妹。逼迫我们成婚时，为什么不记得她是我妹妹？”年轻人用冷静的，几乎是温柔的声音反问道。_

_“你忘记了我们的教导吗？只有足够相近的血脉才有足够的可能遗传魔力。诞下纯血的子嗣世世代代带领人类对抗恶魔，这是你们与生俱来的神圣义务。”_

_“人类？不，”年轻人柔声道，“已然舍弃人性的你们，又怎么会关心人类？你们想要的只有力量，有力量的后代。”_

_“你要背弃自己的家族吗？”苍老的声音威严地发问，“你明白这个选择的后果吗？”_

_“我当然知道，”年轻人嘲弄地说，“所以我放她走时，留下了她的血。”_

_“你们想要孩子，我可以给你们孩子，我还可以给你们制造纯血孩子的方法。可如果你们执意抓回她，”年轻人的眼睛里闪动着危险的火光，“我保证你们什么也得不到。”_

*******************************************************************************

Vergil终于后知后觉地理解到，“重新合一”既可能指收归施术者，也可能是指制造出一个全新的，拥有融合力量的个体。绝妙的双关适合于诗歌，但肯定不适合记载咒文。

在双关语法术下诞生的幼体仍在法阵中央哇哇大哭，简直是对他活生生的讽刺。被软弱的人之心驱使着，寻找借口逃避牺牲而做出的决定，诞生的产物就是这样滑稽。

是的，滑稽。

如果秘术正确起了作用，即使并非如他所愿般将力量归于己身，制造出来的也应当是继承了双方力量的个体。

可无论他怎样探测，这个完全是汲取魔力而成的产物身上，感应不到一丝魔力。

*******************************************************************************

_“啊，你那是什么表情？我是说过为了自己的孩子和家里闹翻的，但我确实还是符合仪式要求的‘纯洁’司祭没错啦。”_

_“很奇怪嘛？人类有很多家族都是这样，大规模使用同胞兄弟姐妹的血在魔力之所‘合成’孩子的秘术。他们倒是说为了对抗恶魔，实际上只是想制造足够多的人形兵器来争权夺利而已。”_

_“我做了什么？我告诉他们我能改进秘术，交了一大堆报告糊弄住了他们，然后把传承的记载偷偷毁掉了。最后那些老头子发现改进方法下诞生的孩子都毫无魔力做不了兵器的时候，他们的脸色啊，真的是一个个比恶魔都难看。啊抱歉抱歉，我不是在讽刺你。”_

_“其实说起来好笑，想要魔力的人费尽心思去保持还往往落空，但我想完全去除掉的时候却发现也没那么容易，最后我也只能把它藏起来。当那孩子不是为他人逼迫驱使，而是自由地从灵魂中发出呼唤时，它还是会重新显现出来吧。”_

_“所以在此之前，我得为她准备好，一个不需要为了生存而舍弃人性的世界才行。”_

_“啊我和你说这些干什么呢，为人父母的心情和单身汉说了也不会懂的。我已经准备好了，为封印献上牺牲吧，魔剑士Sparda。”_

*******************************************************************************

这东西需要处理掉。

Vergil迅速地下了决断。

脆弱的人类婴儿不仅仅是无用而已，它是个累赘。关于血脉的术法是最古老也最难隔绝的，这意味着利用这个幼崽可以轻易找到甚至诅咒他，甚至……

但这不是适宜的地点。

本来就相对于人间严重偏高的魔力在仪式后变得更加混乱了，在这里拆解与自己某种意味上血脉相连的魔力造物并不是一个好主意。他皱眉依照模糊的记忆中人类襁褓模样将幼崽打包，迅速穿过来时布满沙土的通道，在离开封印足够远后传送了出去。

等到他再次把那个恼人产物拎起来的时候，却发现已经几乎不用自己动手了——他经过密道时并没有刻意地为襁褓遮挡，自幻影剑间隙漏下的大量沙土自然都落在了它脸上。

如果真的是人类婴儿的话，早就因为窒息而死了吧。

不过缺乏人类常识的Vergil并不能意识到这一点。他只是冷漠地看着连眼睛都还睁不开，却尚在努力地挥动着无力的小手试图把呛人的沙子抹掉的小东西（当然，这又是一个完全超乎人类能力的行为）。

真难看啊。

他想。

就算被掩埋，被撕裂，被啃食，丧失了所有尊严，却依旧——

“即使如此，你也想活下去吗？”

他发问，并不期待有回答。

世间尽是痛苦，他早就知道。而生为无力的人类，这孩子连摆脱苦难的可能不存在。

如果他还残存着一丝能被人类称作同情的情感，那他唯一应当做的，就是在这孩子尚不能理解痛苦为何物时，让他不受折磨地离开吧。

可他想活下去。

丑陋地，可悲地，舍弃一切也要活下去。

“那你就这么挣扎下去吧。”半魔轻轻地抓住依旧在挥动的小手塞回襁褓，用某个夜晚拿起刀后就再没有过的轻柔动作拭净孩子的脸，说了最后一句话。

并非诅咒，亦非祝福。

只是名为Vergil的半魔所知的唯一道路而已。

Fortuna孤儿院门口，响起一声嘹亮的啼哭。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：按照4代官小信息推测，Fortuna歌剧院落成其实应该是教皇上任（也就是Vergil来到Fortuna）之后的事情。不过因为想用上5代游戏里埋的歌剧梗（V的最高评价挑衅之一女武神骑行），所以本文就强行让歌剧院提前在那里了。
> 
> 本文里Vergil听到的就是尼伯龙根指环里沃坦与弗利卡争辩应当如何处置私奔的双生兄妹那段，后续就是诺通剑断齐格蒙德身死了。 
> 
> 另外说到尼伯龙根指环就要在这里胡扯一下我的放飞脑洞。鬼哭剧组和指环故事里最对得上的梗应该就是诺通剑，这把宝剑原属于齐格蒙德的父亲，齐格蒙德持有时在决斗中被击断身亡，后由其子齐格弗里德重铸。期间还夹杂着将齐格弗里德抚养长大，想尽一切办法修剑也没修好，最后想杀死齐格弗里德时被反杀的反派小插曲。这个故事好眼熟（这不好像就是鬼哭4的梗概）。 
> 
> 那么，尼禄双亲身份问题，比照一下指环的人物关系看看齐格弗里德双亲就自然可以推理出来了。那当然是齐格蒙德小时候仇人找上门赶回去的时候，家已被烧母亲已被杀，从此失散的孪生……哎我们鬼哭剧组没有妹妹那弟弟行不行，其他条件都和指环差不多。
> 
> 另一个文中提到但没展开的私设是，众所周知指环要演4天，小时候双子被带着去听歌剧，听完第二幕女武神之后Dante一路哭回家后面不肯去了，所以Dante没听过齐格弗里德；在演最后一天的时候，因为Dante缠着Vergil也不让他去，所以Vergil没听过诸神的黄昏。不过也不要紧，无论知与不知，剧本已然写定，在最后的最后，爱终究会带来救赎。
> 
> PS：请不要吐槽一点点血就能捏个孩子出来的问题，本文捏造的其实就是个魔法混合克隆技术，只要有一点点带遗传基因的东西就行了，其他的都交给抛瓦。而这个奇怪魔法的起源，在文中交错的段落里其实也暗示了，是在人魔两界未分离之前，部分人类具有使用魔力的能力（tv动画提到的帕蒂祖先就是）。由于能力的罕有和遗传的不稳定性，出现了家族为了保证能力的遗传而逼迫具有能力的子代进行近亲通婚来稳定产生有能力后代的事情，其中有个妹控为了让妹妹自由弄出了这个抛瓦捏娃法。而法术传承到最后，一个蔫坏的法师把魔力改成了特定条件触发的隐性性状；并且也就是这位，自愿成为活祭帮Sparda封印了Temen-ni-gru（也就是lady的那位祖先）


End file.
